Kitchen ware, such as bake ware, tableware, dinner ware, service ware, and the like are provided in a wide variety of colors and patterns. Although various materials can be used, much kitchen ware is formed of ceramic materials. As a result, it can be difficult from a manufacturing perspective to precisely control the dimensions of the various curves, radii, and the like that define the overall contour of the plate. This relative lack of dimensional stability of the kitchen ware poses challenges for the high-volume manufacturer kitchen ware, particularly with respect to the application of colors and patterns to the kitchen ware during the manufacturing process. For example, it can be difficult to precisely and repeatably fixture multiple samples of a given piece of kitchen ware for the application of paint or other coatings because there may relatively large dimensional variations from sample to sample.